Amor a primera vista
by Marietta Umbridge
Summary: Katara se da cuenta delo que realmente siente por Aang, será amor o sólo amistad Post season2


Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Se sitúa después de que "El equipo Avatar" deja Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Los chicos seguían viajando sobre Appa. Katara abrazaba a Aang sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado esa misma noche, nadie hablaba, incluso Bosco estaba callado, de pronto Sokka habló:

- Katara, debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos Appa está cansado y no podrá volar por mas tiempo, especialmente ahora que lleva bastante peso de más.- dijo Sokka mirando con recelo a Bosco la mascota del Rey tierra.

- Tienes razón Sokka, es mejor que busquemos dónde pasar la noche – Katara dijo esto con preocupación evidente en su voz; sabía que debía ayudar a buscar un lugar donde dormir, pero por alguna razón aún seguía en estado de shock, y lo último que quería hacer era separarse de Aang.

- Tranquila Katara, Sokka y yo podemos encontrar un buen lugar donde pasar la noche, tu asegúrate de que Aang se ponga bien- Dijo Toph, quien aparentemente se había percatado del estado en el que se encontraba Katara.

Después de volar por varios minutos mas, de pronto Sokka grito:

- Miren ahí, ahí es perfecto – Dijo señalando un lugar donde había una cueva rodeada de rocas y varios árboles que podían servirles como escondite.

- Ahí dormiremos? – Pregunto el Rey tierra – Creí que cuando decían que buscarían un buen lugar para dormir iríamos a una posada o a un hotel, Bosco y yo no podemos dormir al intemperie, nos enfermaremos. . .

- Lo siento su Majestad, pero puede que la nación del fuego ande por ahí buscando a Aang y no podemos darnos el lujo de andar en lugares poblados, ya nadie está a salvo de la nación del fuego, especialmente ahora que el reino tierra ha caído – Dijo Sokka algo irritado

- Así es, tendremos que dormir ahí, será lo mejor. Katara dile a Appa que aterrice! – Dijo Toph.

Katara le dijo a Appa que aterrizara y lo guío hacia el lugar donde pasarían el resto de la noche. Rápidamente bajaron de Appa y comenzaron a armar el campamento dentro de la cueva, para sorpresa de Katara, Toph estaba ayudando a Sokka para que de ese modo ella pudiera cuidar a Aang.

Sokka hizo una fogata y Toph usando tierra control formo una especie de asientos alrededor de la fogata haciendo uno el doble de ancho, para que Aang y Katara pudieran estar juntos.

- Bosco tiene hambre – Dijo el Rey tierra interrumpiendo el silencio en la cueva – A caso no cenaremos nada?

- Sokka quien no podía creer cómo un Rey podía ser tan torpe y desconsiderado vocifero- Es muy peligroso ir a cazar ahora y nadie tiene nada de comida, que sugiere?? Que nos comamos a Appa o Momo para alimentar a su oso mascota??!

- Lo siento, tienes razón Sokka, yo sólo pienso en tonterías cuando mi reino ha caído y el avatar se encuentra grave - Dijo el Rey tierra con evidente tristeza en su voz, y después de esto le dio la espalda a los demás y se despidió con un buenas noches acercándose a su oso mascota, Bosco para así dormir.

- Lo siento – dijo Sokka en un tono casi inaudible al ver la tristeza del Rey tierra, después de todo, no era su culpa nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Después de unos momentos de estar contemplando la fogata, Katara decidió revisar a Aang para ver como se encontraba su salud; Katara notó que Aang estaba mejorando, lo cual la tranquilizo, pero una vez mas se perdió es sus pensamientos recordando el momento en el que vio como ese rayo lanzado por Azula alcanzaba a Aang. De pronto la voz de Toph la transporto nuevamente a la realidad. . .

- Katara, ocurre algo malo con Aang?

- No Toph, nada malo, de hecho me parece que esta mejorando

- Me alegra mucho oír eso, bueno ahora que se que el debilucho está mejorando. . . creo que haré lo mismo que el Rey y dormiré un poco, ya es muy noche y creo que tu también deberías descansar Katara

- Si Katara, hay que dormir, no te preocupes tanto por Aang el es un chico fuerte y ahora ya está fuera de peligro, intentemos descansar – Intervino Sokka

- Si, me parece una buena idea durmamos un poco, después de todo ya es muy tarde – Acepto Katara, y luego de esto todos se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

El silencio en la cueva era total, excepto por el crepitar de las llamas de una pequeña fogata que seguía encendida, de pronto Katara despertó y miro a Aang , decidió revisarlo una vez mas, así que tomó agua de su cantimplora y nuevamente paso sus manos por encima del cuerpo de su amigo, se alegró al ver que hasta ahora iba recuperándose bien, al terminar de revisarlo, decidió hacer otra curación en la herida que tenía Aang en la espalda, así que nuevamente haciendo uso de agua control colocó una pequeña cantidad de agua brillante en la quemadura, al hacer esto, Aang dio un suspiro de alivio, Katara lo abrazo, y de pronto no pudo contenerse mas, y comenzó a llorar abrazando a Aang, todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo durante esas horas se hicieron mas fuertes que nunca y salieron a flote.

Katara sollozaba en silencio abrazando a Aang. . . "Aang" pensó "tengo mucho miedo, por favor ponte bien, por favor no me dejes sola" De pronto el Avatar como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de su mejor amiga musitó:

- A - Aquí estoy K-Kaatara

- OH Aang! – dijo Katara sollozando, mientras recostaba al chico nuevamente pera quedarse al lado de él abrazándolo

"_No se que habría hecho si tu. . . hubieras muerto en ese lugar"_ - Incluso en sus pensamientos era difícil aceptar que Aang estuvo tan cerca de morir - _"creo que tal vez habría muerto junto contigo. OH Aang! no tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para mi, antes de conocerte vivía en un mundo en el que ya nadie tenía esperanza e incluso a mi me costaba trabajo mantenerla, pero gracias al cielo que lo hice, porque te conocí a ti, y lo curioso es que me diste esperanza y alegría no por el hecho de que fueras el avatar, sino solamente por el hecho de ser tu, Aang."_

"_Ese día me sentí mas viva que nunca y verdaderamente fue el más feliz de mi vida, nuestra amistad fue tan increíble desde el momento en que te vi, que sentí como si te hubiese conocido desde antes, fue como si siempre hubiésemos estado destinados a conocernos sin importar que tu fueras 100 años mayor que yo; y cuando me enteré que eras el avatar mi alegría fue aún mayor. Aang, tú me has dado razones por las que sé que debo vivir, me has dado alegría, amor, esperanza y amistad, me has dado todo y por eso no podría soportar el dolor de perderte, no me podría resignarme a no tenerte a mi lado; cuando te vi caer sentí que mi mundo se estaba derrumbando, un sentimiento de impotencia, miedo y rabia se apodero de mi y lo peor es que aún tengo miedo de perderte."_

"_Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que tan importante eres para mi, no lo sabía, o será que tal vez no había reflexionado sobre eso??"_ – se pregunto a si misma - "_No lo se, lo único que sé es que deseo estar a tu lado y no quiero separarme jamás de ti yo. . . yo. . . te amo??"_ - Los sollozos de Katara cesaron, sus ojos se abrieron haciendo una expresión de sorpresa – a caso era una confesión para ella misma??, _No, no_ – Se contesto - _Aang es sólo un buen amigo, lo quiero, pero sólo como amigo._

– De pronto una voz en el fondo de su cabeza pregunto – "_En serio lo crees? Te refieres a que no te importaría verlo con alguna otra chica? Y que ella se quedara con él para siempre y tú sólo fueras su amiga??" _

– Katara medito un poco la idea, e incluso la imagino, y finalmente le replico a esa vocecita en su cabeza – "_Quiero ser lo más importante para Aang no quiero estar en segundo lugar para él, quiero que él sienta por mi exactamente de la misma manera en que yo siento por él."_

– Una vez más aquella vocecita habló – "_Entonces lo amas no?, porque si lo piensas bien la única forma en que no serías desplazada sería si el te amara de la forma en que tu a él, no como se ama a una hermana, a una amiga o a una madre. . . tu no quieres eso, tú lo quieres de otra forma. Además conmigo no te hagas la disimulada!, cuando sugeriste que se besaran dentro de la cueva de los dos enamorados, sabes muy bien que en el fondo te gustaba la idea y no sólo era porque temieras perderte en esa cueva, sabes bien que sin beso o no habrían logrado salir"_

– Pero en la mente de Katara no hubo más confusión y todo quedó claro – "_Es verdad!!"_ – Acepto Katara sonrojándose – "_Amo a Aang!!, pero en que momento paso?"_

– la voz hablo nuevamente - ¿A caso eso importa?, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es decirle lo que sientes por él, estoy segura de que él desea saberlo. Luego de esto Katara miró a Aang quien dormía tranquilamente.

- _Pero. . . y si él no siente lo mismo??_

- _Claro que siente lo mismo, lo debe sentir, no has notado como te trata??_

- _Bueno si, pero con eso que?? No significa que me ame, sólo que es atento y caballeroso _

- _Si como no!_

- _Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez deba decirle antes de que alguien más lo haga. . . _

- _Pues tienes razón, pero creo que la única otra chica que podría hacer eso es Toph, pero ella esta embobada con Sokka así que dudo que se interese por Aang, pero si hazlo, dile lo que sientes, vamos Katara se valiente!_

- _Lo haré, pero será mañana ahora estoy muy cansada_ – Después de ésta confesión hecha a si misma, Katara se sintió aliviada y por última vez antes de ir a dormir decidió revisar a Aang quien seguía mejorando y luego de besarlo en la mejilla se quedó dormida junto a él.

Fin

Kataang!!

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, de hecho he pensado en hacer la continuación pero todo depende de los reviews. Bueno dejen su opinión, pero tampoco sean muy duros es mi primer fanfic. 


End file.
